crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne also known as Batman is a costumed vigilante who is known to be cruel and brutal in his methods. After having his parents murdered in cold blood in front of him, Bruce vowed to avenge them by cleansing the streets of Gotham City, a city he deemed corrupt. In order to accomplish his mission, Bruce trained with various martial artists, escape artists and others internationally. Upon his return to Gotham he became the Caped Crusader. Since then he has had his back broken, fought evil gods, gone through time, created international Batmen and fought against terrorist organizations. Bruce has also been a part of various metahuman teams. Although honoured outside of Gotham for his presence in metahuman teams, inside his own city, he is looked down with a more negative light, even being hunted by the police at times. This has mostly been due to the ruthless aggression that Wayne often utilizes in his vigiliantism. Methodology Often considered by his allies the peak of human perfection and aspiration, Bruce has been looked by many to be the most intelligent being in the world. Preparing for almost anything, Bruce has worked out detective skills more uncanny than any seen on any world. However, Bruce is often seen in a negative light due to his die hard attitude to fight crime. This often leads to him brutally beating his enemies, although never killing them. Although he may at times break a person mentally, Bruce's methodology prevents him from killing a man, as he believes that it will go against his entire cause. Biography Adolescence Born and raised in Gotham City, Bruce the heir to the Wayne Family and the Kane Family was raised by loving parents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce's best friend as a child was Thomas Elliot, also of the First Families of Gotham. At the age of 10, Bruce's parents would be shot down by a criminal, forcing Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth to raise him and leaving him as the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was enraged by his parents murder, blaming various myths including the Court of Owls, and believing assassins to be behind the murder. Eventually Bruce came to believe a conspiracy was behind his parent's death and at the age of eighteen tracked down their killer, Joe Chill, and was enraged to find him to have been little more than a common drunkard who acted alone. Following his confrontation with Chill, Bruce went abroad to train and hone his body for vigilantism, an effort to stop other children from suffering the same fate as he did. Under the guise that he was studying abroad in various universities, which he rarely did, Bruce trained with the likes of John Zatara, Tsunetumo in Nagoya, Chu Chin Li at Mount Qingcheng, Henri Ducard in Paris and Shihan Matsuda in the Himalays. During his training with DuCard, Bruce realized that the two were simply using each other. Morgan DuCard later attempted to assassinate Bruce, but failed. During his training with Shihan Matsuda, Bruce learned never to let people get close to his heart, attributing his growing cold and calculating persona. Bruce also trained to be a vigilante in Tibet, Oxford, Kenya, Syria and Afghanistan. His total training period lasted approximately four years. Eventually stopping attending universities all together, Bruce ended up disappearing from the world and was assumed dead. Hidden Upon returning to Gotham City, a young and bearded Bruce began to discuss his ideas about vigilantism with Alfred. Although Alfred chose to believe in and support Bruce, the young playboy billionaire became obsessed with the idea at taking his revenge on crime. Becoming a random masked vigilante, Bruce returned to Gotham publicly and left Wayne Enterprises in the care of his uncle, Phillip Kane. Bruce's first act of business was to take down the Mob, Carmine Falcone and rid the GCPD of corruption. However, hindering Bruce was the Red Hood Gang and his failure to make the criminals fear him. To avoid supsicions that he himself was the vigilante, Bruce became known to the public as a careless and wealthy billionaire playboy. Eventually Bruce chose to become the Batman, after becoming inspired by a fearless Bat that crashed into his home by breaking a window. However, Bruce stayed hidden and did his activities as the Batman in secret, avoiding police and cameras at all cost. Despite this, his activities were still noticed but people shrugged them off as little more than myth. Bruce's return to Gotham was short, though he did learn how insane Gotham truly was after fighting the likes of Hugo Strange, the Monk and the Joker. Getting involved with the League of Assassins, Bruce once again left Gotham City, though he did return in short spurts. While the legend of the Batman was getting more famous by the day, Bruce's activities to stay hidden were successful as during this period he was only viewed publicly three times. After fighting Dr. Darrk, Bruce met and fell in love with Talia al Ghul, only to become an enemy of her father, Ra's al Ghul. Defeating Ra's and consumating with Talia, Bruce unknowingly impregnated her as she left him shortly afterwards. With his international business against the League finished, Bruce officially and permanently returned to Gotham City and assumed control of Wayne Enterprises. Firing Victor Fries, a rogue Enterprises scientist who suffered from dementia, Bruce later had to deal as Batman with the monster that Fries would become, Mr. Feeze. The Man Who Falls After the Green Lantern, the Flash, Wonder Woman and Superman debuted as vigilantes, the public remained unsure of as to the Batman's existence, though the GCPD had long figured it out. Teaming up with the Green Lantern to catch a Parademon, Bruce and the Lantern were later metu up with Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Victor Stone. Together, the seven repelled the Parademon Invasion of Earth, with Bruce finally officially appearing to the public as the Batman. Initially known as the Super Seven, the alliance was later renamed the Justice League. The League later joined up with the Martian Manhunter, who helped them take down Starro the Conquerer. Using Parademon Boom Tube technology, Bruce created Brother I, a satellite machine to monitor the activities of other superheroes. However, I quickly went rogue and became known as Brother Eye and proceeded to wreak havoc until Bruce stopped it and exiled it form Earth. Quelling an uprising at a GCPD Precinct, Bruce found an ally in James Gordon, who quickly rose in the ranks of the police department. With the new police commissioner on his side, Bruce's activities as Batman became easier than ever before. With the Justice League, Bruce helped defeat Despero. To protect others from "falling" like he did, Bruce adopted orphaned teenage acrobat Richard "Dick" Grayson. Training Richard to be a vigilante known as Robin, the two became known as Batman and Robin, coming to care for each other as father and son. However, the relationship deteriorated and Richard gave up his role as Robin, becoming Nightwing, and left Gotham. Bruce found a new sidekick in Barbara Gordon, who took the title Batgirl. Later experimented on by Simon Hurt, Bruce found the mad scientist to have messed with his mind, though a visit to Nanda Parbat allowed him to take precautions. Over a course of months, Bruce ended up on Apokolips twice, brought down Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot and assembled a grouping of items that would allow him to take down other members of the Justice League if needed. Bruce then encountered cat burglar Selina Kyle, but did not turn her in, instead the two became lovers. Bruce also asumed the identity of dead gangster Matches Malone when wanting to infiltrate criminal organizations. Bruce also fell in love with Kathy Kane, who he did not know was the widow of his dead maternal uncle. Eventually Kathy mysteriously disappeared, leaving Bruce once again, heartbroken. Bruce also encountered the world's greatest assassin Deadshot and became the first one to successfully take him down. After Harvey Dent was left physically scarred, he became the insane mobster Two-Face, forcing Bruce to devote much time into taking down his former ally. Bruce was then met by a flurry of super-villains including the Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Clayface, Spellbinder, Blockbuster and the Mad Hatter. Later, Bruce took in Jason Todd as his second Robin and though the two did not get along as well as Bruce did with Richard, Bruce too came to care for Jason as dearly as he would a son. When the Joker returned he made Bruce's life a living hell, temporarily paralyzing Barbara Gordon and preventing her from being Batgirl for years and killing Jason Todd. The death in the family caused Bruce to become erratically violent, a ruthless falling man. When Bruce took in Tim Drake as Red Robin, his behaviour started to return to normal. Drake eventually stopped Bruce's ruthless attitude and brought him to care again. Enter Bane Attacked by the extremely strong and intelligent Bane, Bruce was rendered temporarily paralyzed by the assault, forcing him to give the mantle of the bat to Jean-Paul Valley. Bruce then had an angry confrontation with Richard, who was enraged that Bruce did not offer to give him the mantle. Bruce resumed his activities as Batman after his recover and began to repair his relationship with Richard. Rot In Purgatory Bruce would continued to experience tragedies and in a way, began to rot in purgatory. Thomas Elliot soon returned to Gotham, only for Bruce to discover him to be a villain named Hush seeking to ruin him. Not long after another villain utilizing the Red Hood moniker began to terrorize Gotham. Bruce was horrified when he discovered this to be his dead son, a revived Jason Todd. Upon discovery of Jason's newfound murderous ways he exiled his former partner from Gotham. When attacked by Talia al Ghul and her new ninja Man-Bats, Bruce learned of his son, Damian Wayne, who wanted nothing more than to take the mantle of Robin. However, when Damian brutally murdered the Spook an enraged Bruce sent him back to Talia. The Black Glove also caught Bruce's attention and he began fighting the group, only to discover it to be headed by his high ranking girlfriend Jezebel Jet, Simon Hurt and a few other international billionaires. A confrontation with the Glove nearly took Bruce's life though he recuperated and met with the Justice League. Soon after Bruce encountered a returning Darkseid with the battle ending with Darkseid once again leaving Earth and Bruce being exiled to the past of Gotham City. Travelling through the past, upon the brink of returning to the present, albeit a year after his disappearance, Bruce experienced a vision of the world being destroyed if Damian became Batman. Once back in his time, Bruce found that in the year of his absence Richard had taken over as Batman and Damian had become Robin. In order to prevent the armageddon that he witnessed Bruce set up Batman Incorporated to fight Leviathan, the group he believed would initialize the end of the world in Damian's tenure as Batman. Return to Gotham With the initial stages of Batman Incorporated complted, Bruce returned to Gotham City and Richard resigned from his role as Batman, returning to his tenure as Nightwing. Despite Bruce's warnings, Barbara Gordon, now healed from her back injury, became Batgirl once again. Barry Allen then arrived in the Batcave to give Bruce a note from an alternate version of his father from the Flashpoint universe. Bruce also began a relationship with Charlotte Rivers, helped Barbara fight Gretel and Batwing take down Josiah Kone. He also witnessed the origin of a team that later became the Justice League Dark. Once again in pursuit of the Joker, Bruce was shocked when the Dollmaker cut off his rivals face and let him go. On the trail of the White Rabbit and the Dollmaker, Bruce failed to catch both villains, though did manage to survive a violent encounter with Bane. In the following week, Bruce would meet with Batwoman, Zatanna and the vampire Andrew Bennet. While researching more into Bennett, the Joker's whereabouts and a protest for the Joker, Bruce encountered Jill Hampton. Finding Hampton to be at the center of a scheme by the Penguin to get Mayor Hady re-elected Bruce saved the lives of Mr. Combustible, Mr. Toxic, the Imperceptible Man and Hypnotic, foiling the Penguin's plan. When the Vampire War started in Gotham, Bruce would call on all of his allies to help fight it. Following the Vampire War in Gotham, Bruce and Damian dealt with the threats of Morgan DuCard and the Necromancer. Following, Bruce dealt with Eli Strange and the Mad Hatter. Bruce would then temporarily aid the United Nations super-hero team, the Justice League International. Bruce assited the team in their fights against Peraxxus, Lightweaver, Breakdown, Intersek and Crosscut. Bruce's thoughts for the JLI only worsen with time, though and from them, he would recieve an ominous threat from OMAC. Bruce continued to operate with the original Justice League, helping them deal with the Orb of Ra, Amazo and Graves. However, internal relations within the League were weak, with the denial of Green Arrow joining the League, the resignation of Hal Jordan and the Aquaman's relation with Others. Following Bruce got kidnapped by the Talon, agent of the Court of Owls. His fight against the Court culminated in the Night of Owls and a battle with Lincoln March, who claimed to be Bruce's brother. Soon after, Bruce saved Gotham from the nuclear threat of Professor Radium. It was around this time that Bruce made Leviathan a priority again, after learning Talia al Ghul to be the person in charge. After fights with the Mad Hatter, Black Mask and Terminus, the Hollow Man kidnapped Bruce. The Hollow Man wound up being the Scarecrow, who proceeded to torture and experiment on Bruce. Leviathanalso struck again at Bruce, kidnapping and torturing him until Damian and Jason could make the save. After dealing with Simon Baz, the Cheetah, the ambitions of Emperor Penguin and the extraterrestial threat of H'El. Bruce would be forced to deal with the Poison Ivy and Clayface right before the re-emergence of the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime proceeedd to make Bruce's life a living hell, forcing him to up against the likes of the League of Smiles and the Merrymaker. After all the crisis with the Joker finished, Bruce finally forgave Jason Todd for going rogue and offered him a chance to redeem himself by becoming Wingman of Batman Incorporated. When Orm of Atlantis began to invade Earth, starting with Gotham City, Bruce's relationship with Aquaman continued to deteriorate. With the League greatly weakened following the invasion, Bruce became more open to letting new heroes join the League. Requiem With Leviathan quickly becoming more dangerous day by day in their takeover of Gotham City, Bruce decided to finally wage war. Donning the identity of Matches Malone, Bruce went undercover, only to get captured by Leviathan. Saved by Damian and Jason, under the guise of Redbird and Wingman, Bruce tried to reason with Talia, but failed. Leviathan's merciless attacks would leave Batman Incorporated in tatters, with the "Fatherless" Heretic delivering the most fatal blow by killing Damian. Damian's death had a profound effect on Bruce and he began to capture criminals without any relent or regard to his own personal safety. It took the combined efforts of Alfred, Harper Row and others to take Bruce to any level of self control. However, the effects of Joker's attack began to take play as the likes of Barbara and Richard once again began to distance themselves from Bruce. When Ignatius Ogilvy usurped the Penguin's empire, Bruce quickly took down the enraged gangster. Bruce later dealt with a Man-Bat Crisis at Gotham's 900 Block, resulting in Kirk Langstrom becoming the sole powerful Man-Bat. With the consequences of the Joker's actions in full play, Bruce even began to distance himself from other members of the Justice League, with his xenophobia going so far as to Superman confronting him about Damian's death. With Superman, Bruce fought Will o' the Wisp. Bruce eventually became extremely desperate, even going so far as wanting to resurrect his son, at which point he contacted Frankenstein for help on the matter. However, after the agent refused to help, Bruce took him apart and began to study him until Tim Drake stopped him. Relationships Superman Despite being completely opposite of Superman, the most powerful being on Earth was the only person on the Justice League that Bruce Wayne actually trusted. In fact, Superman was at one time one of three people in the entire world that Bruce trusted. This is because despite all of their differences, they were very much alike, and though each had suspicions on each other, they were both the best of friends. The Three Sons of Batman Richard Grayson The First Son of Batman, Bruce's first adopted child and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Richard has been described as the one that Bruce cares for the most. Richard looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything. While Richard fights crime with a free spirit, something Bruce does not approve of, the two despite their differences still acknowledge themselves as father and son. He is the First Son of Batman. When Bruce went missing, he believed that Gotham would not need a Batman and that Nightwing could carry the torch, however, to save Gotham, Richard became Batman. Bruce was visually impressed when Richard became Batman, realizing that Richard truly believes himself the heir of Batman. The two reconciled as following Bruce's "demise", Richard became extremely violent in his methods, much like Bruce. His tenure as Batman made him realize how much like Bruce he truly was and how much of a father figure Bruce actually was to him. Jason Todd The Second Son of Batman, Bruce's second Robin as well as his second adopted son. Jason's fighting style as Robin, brutal, would accustom Bruce. That is until it got suicidal, their relationship only went downhill from that point and their father-son bond began to weaken. After the bond was abruptly broken by Jason's death, Bruce became far more brutal in his methods, feeling that he failed his responsibilities to his son. Jason's return would cause friction between the two, with Jason becoming the murdering Red Hood. Jason's attempted murder's of Richard would cause Bruce to cease relations between the two. Tim Drake Bruce's third Robin and third adopted son. Much like Richard, Tim looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything in the world. Tim picked up in Bruce's footsteps by looking to become the world's greatest detective. When Damian Wayne became Robin, Tim cut off his ties with Richard and the rest of the Batman Family and became Red Robin. He too, like Richard, had a heartfelt reconciliation with Bruce upon the latter's return, but unlike Richard, refused to be cut off of emotion. He is the Third Son of Batman. Damian Wayne While Damian Wayne is Bruce's only biological son, he does not share the same remorse for villains that Bruce does. Raised to be a killer by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne originally sought out to become the second Robin by proving himself by killing. Bruce strongly dissaproved of Damian and the constant nagging of the child caused Bruce to lash out. Eventually when Dick returns to being Nightwing, Bruce takes Damian in as his Robin. Bruce attempts to bond with Damian as he had done with the Three Sons, but fails. Bruce's extreme brutality, harsh words and uncaring attitude causes Damian to reveal he prefers working with Dick. Bruce in turn reveals that he does not trust Damian and the latter will have to earn his trust. However, as time goes, Bruce begins to develop a unique bond with Damian. Commisioner Gordon Batman's relationship with Commisioner Gordon is a curious one. Batman, due to his initial wanted status, prefers to talk to Gordon only when the bat-signal is launched, not talking to others such as Harvey Bullock. While the two trust each other, they prefer to not be seen with each other. After Batman is made a part of the Justice League International, Batman is able to "team-up" with the GCPD. Enemies * Joker - The Batman's arch-enemy. The Joker is the complete opposite of the Batman and his one goal is to get the Batman to murder somebody. * Penguin - A collector who wishes to collect the Batman. Despite being rich like Bruce in reality, the Penguin is actually a dangerous criminal who controls a large portion of Gotham's undworld. * Two-Face - Once an ally of Batman, before half of his face was scarred, Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. After the mob scarred his face, he became Two-Face with a hatred for Batman. * Riddler - A man whose only goal in life is to find out the identity of Batman and being unable to do so troubles him a great deal. * Thomas Elliot - Otherwise known as Hush or Tommy, Elliot wished to murder his abusive parents and become a rich and wealthy orphan. Upon hearing that what he desired had happened to Bruce, he began to hate the latter to the point of becoming a murder to try and kill him. * Simon Hurt - The leader of the Black Glove. Hurt organized the plan to try and kill Batman and succeeded in putting Bruce out of action for a whole year. * Mr. Freeze - A former scientist at Wayne Enterprises who had dementia leading him to fall in love with a woman he believed to be his wife. * Bane - Most famous for being successfuly single handedly putting Batman out of action, though unlike Simon Hurt, he did not intend to kill Bruce. He rather put him out of action by breaking his back. * Poison Ivy - A woman with an obsession with plants, she was looking to destroy Gotham and replace it with a large jungle. * Ra's al Ghul - While originally looking to use Bruce as his heir, upon learning that Bruce would not kill, Ra's condemned Bruce and the two became mortal enemies. * Jason Todd - Originally Jason Todd, the second Robin and the Second Son of Batman, after being killed by the Joker, Todd was revived by Talia al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit. His exposure to the Pit made him insane and turned him into the criminal Red Hood. Physique Despite being a simple human, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Batman has pushed himself to his physical limits and is extremely strong on a scale to other super-heroes, such as a red ant compared to an elephant. He is also very intelligent, having graduated high school years early and being coined the World's Greatest Detective by beings from other worlds. Over time Batman has graduated from defeating small thugs, to crime bosses, to super-powered beings to overworld warlords. Teams Bruce is normally associated with the international team that he has led and founded, Batman Incorporated. This is, however, not the only metahuman team that he has been a part of. * Batman and Robin - The duo between Batman and his sidekick, the boy wonder, Robin. * Justice League - A founding member of the Justice League, a team comprising of the worlds greatest superheroes, Bruce, along with Superman and Wonder Woman, is one of the most important. This is because even though he has no powers, the plans and tactics that he has devised would make him one of the League's most dangerous foes, if he were malignant. * Trinity - The pairing of Bruce, Superman and Wonder Woman, the trio that is commonly considered the Earth's Greatest Heroes. * Club of Super-Heroes - A shortlived team that Bruce would join temporarily. He would meet many international superheroes. The team would collapse as his departure and would serve as the basis for Batman Incorporated. The team would later be recorporated and made a part of Batman Incorporated. * The Outsiders - In a way, the Outsiders were a bit of a test form of Batman Incorporated and were created to further protect Gotham from the rising amount of supervillains. Bruce would later leave the team and they would all but disband, with a loose leadership kept on by Alfred Pennyworth. After the creation of Batman Incorporated, Bruce would recorporate the team and like the Club of Super-Heroes, he would make it a part of his new program to fight the terrorist group, Leviathan. * Batman Incorporated - A team of International Batmen led by Bruce Wayne. After his trip through time, Bruce would learn of the worlds destruction at the hands of Leviathan and would create Batman Incoporated to stop it. Bruce would create various Batmen across the world and make it even larger by incorporating the members of the Club of Super-Heroes in it. He would later add the Outsiders into the team as its black ops force, even though they technically did not become Batmen. * Justice League International - A team resembling the Justice League created by the United Nations. Bruce would join the Justice League International for its early period but would eventually be, despite his early thoughts of potential for the team, disgusted by it. To keep Batman Incorporated more active than ever, Bruce would instill Batwing as a team member to act on International's missions, despite Incorporated having international members across various countries on the globe.